SHINIGAMI OF WAR
by wepen4460
Summary: Kratos starts a new quest. set after the events of GOW III


SHINIGAMI OF WAR

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or god of war

Kratos had finally defeated Zeus, his ten year quest for revenge was finally over. He stood on a cliff overlooking the sea that now engulfed the world when Athena suddenly appeared

before him "Kratos your quest for revenge is over but at the cost of the world and now I demand that you return my power back to me so I can rebuild the world" Athena then explained

how she had put hope into pandora's box and that Krato's had gotten it when he opened it. "I do not have to obey Athena" Kratos said before stabbing her with the blade of Olympus.

As Athena laid there dying Kratos turned the blade on himself and thus releasing hope into the world "NO! that was my power they won't know what to do with it" Athena said in rage

before blacking out never to awake again. As Kratos laid there his life draining away he thought about how his ten year quest and how it was all about to end. At the same time a figure

slowly approached Kratos and looked down on him with disgust. As Kratos was slowly drifting away he felt himself being pulled, he slowly opened his eyes and someone dragging him to

the edge of the cliff. Once the figure had dragged Kratos to the edge of the cliff he ripped the blade of Olympus out of him and tossed it aside. Kratos felt a terrible pain as the blade was

ripped from his gut and let out a cry of pain, he then felt himself being lifted up. The figure slowly lifted up Kratos so he could see his face clearly "ZEUS!" Kratos screamed in anger

"Kratos you fool did you really think you could kill the king of Olympus" Zeus said with a smirk. "It looks like you have failed ghost of Sparta" Zeus said as threw Kratos off the cliff into the

sea. Zeus smiled pleased with his victory over the Spartan "with all my fellow Olympians and the titans gone I have all the power" Zeus said with a evil grin. "now I must rebuild this

ruined world, but this time I must learn from my previous mistakes" Zeus said looking at the raging sea that devoured the earth.

* * *

Present Day

Kratos slowly awoke his last memory of him being thrown into the sea by Zeus "How am I alive" Kratos thought as he slowly got up "Kratos I see you are finally awake" said a unknown

voice "who are you, show yourself coward" Kratos yelled. A man stepped into the room "my name is Sosuke Aizen and I request your help Kratos God of War" "why should I help you

when I could just as easily kill you and be done with Kratos said reaching for the blades of chaos. Aizen just stared at the Spartan showing no emotion "you would kill the only person

that can lead you to Zeus" Aizen said coldly. "Zeus is still alive" Kratos said hatred in his voice at the mention of his nemesis "Yes after almost being killed by your hands Zeus sealed

himself away so no one could reach him again and is now called the spirit king". "Fine if you can lead me to Zeus I will help you" Kratos said "very good, but before you can reach Zeus

you must defeat the new gods" said Aizen expressionless. "New gods?" Kratos said confused. "They go by the name shinigami or gods of death". Kratos now gave the faintest smirk and

was somewhat anxious about fighting the gods of death. "One very important thing you need to know Kratos is that shinigami can use a variety of attacks and spells" said Aizen. "It does

not matter if it means finally killing Zeus than I will kill them all". All you need to do is get the key to the spirit king and bring it to me and I will open the door so you can finally have you

revenge" said Aizen with a evil smirk. "I can get you to the first district of Rukongai but you will have to get in to the seretei by yourself". Kratos was still confused but he would figure

everything out later right now he was only focused on finding and killing Zeus. Kratos nodded and Aizen opend a senkaimon to the soul society. "My revenge will finally be over" Kratos

said as he stepped through the portal. Little did he know that Aizen was going to kill the spirit king himself and take his power, Kratos was just a small pawn in Aizen's much bigger plan.

* * *

REVIEW


End file.
